Surprise
by Dookaller
Summary: Wanda and Cosmo are having problems. Wanda is pregnant but Cosmo isn't the father? What kind of parallel universe have we entered? finished!
1. Chapter 1

It starts with a pink haired fairy sitting in a chair with a half sad half disturbed look on her face and a green haired fairy standing, eyeing her. The pink haired fairy begins to speak:

"Cosmo, I have to tell you something….."

"What is it sugar lump?"

"I don't know how to say this but… I'm pregnant."

"What? Wanda, But how… I, I don't under… I mean… What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"I mean I'm going to get really fat and then I'm going to have a baby."

"I know what pregnant means. I just don't… how could… we never… How could you be pregnant?"

Wanda looked down at her knees. Cosmo looked down at Wanda and gasped "Oh my god. I'm not the father." Wanda looked up at Cosmo with tears in her eyes and nodded her head slightly indicating he was correct. Cosmo didn't say any thing for a few minutes he just stood there letting every thing sink in. Then finally realizing the situation he was in, he banged his fist on Timmy's bed side table and again grew silent. Finally he asked "Who's the father?" Wanda mumbled something but it wasn't a name.

"I said, who's the father?"

"I'd rather not say,"

"Who's the father?"

"You don't want to know,"

"Damnit, tell me who the father is woman!"

Wanda looked up at Cosmo in surprise, he almost never used bad language and he had never once called Wanda "Woman". "Juandisimo," she whispered. Cosmo hung his head with a shameful look on his face. "I'm going out. I need to think" Cosmo said in a mono tone, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy stormed in and plopped on his bed. He had had a rough day. "Man you won't believe the day I had. I…" he stopped when he looked at Wanda and realized all was not well. "What's wrong with you?" Timmy asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it,"

"Come on you can tell me,"

"Timmy I really don't feel like talking,"

"Wanda I can tell you're hurting and I really want to help,"

"No,"

"I wish you'd tell,"

"Darn it!"

Wanda described the whole situation to Timmy. Timmy's eye twitched. "To much information," he said in a raspy voice. "But why?" Timmy asked. Wanda didn't respond. She just sat there. Timmy, understanding she no longer wanted to talk, wished up a video game and minded his own business.

**Later**

Timmy and Wanda heard the door creak. Cosmo floated in. His sleeve was ripped. He had a black eye and blood on his face. His arms were bruised and his knuckles were bloody. "What happened to you?" Timmy asked but Cosmo didn't answer he just disappeared in to the castle in side the fish bowl. Wanda looked at Timmy with a questioning face. Timmy shrugged back at her. Timmy stood up, stuck his hand in to the fish bowl, and knocked on the castle door. Cosmo came out and asked "What is it?" in a mono tone.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Fine but lets make it quick,"

"Where did you go?"

Cosmo looked over at Wanda irritated. Wanda, realizing Timmy wasn't going to get any thing out of Cosmo while she was there, said "I'm… gonna hit the hay," and went in to the castle in the fish bowl. "Well?" Timmy said. "I went to Juandisimo's house…"Cosmo whispered.

"What happened at Juandisimo's house?"

Cosmo paused a second then said "We got in to a fight,"

"Oh, so he beat you up pretty bad,"

"I didn't say that. I said we got in to a fight. Can I go to bed now?"

"Ya, but can I ask you one more thing?"

Cosmo nodded

"There's blood on your knuckles but I don't see any cuts or any thing there."

Cosmo, considering what else he should tell Timmy thought of what happened at Juandisimo's house.

**Flash Back**

Cosmo walked down the path way to Juandisimo's front door and knocked. Juandisimo answered and started "Aww my dear y- oh Cosmo it's just you. What do you want?" all of the sudden Cosmo punched Juandisimo in the face. Holding his now bloody nose, Juandisimo warned "You are messing with the wrong fairy." Cosmo didn't say any thing. Then Juandisimo punched Cosmo back and sent him to the ground. Cosmo felt blood drip down his lip and could feel that soon a black eye would start to show. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." Cosmo thought. Cosmo stood up and swung at Juandisimo. Juandisimo dodged it and began to laugh. The laughter almost stung Cosmo's ears. Juandisimo punched Cosmo in the stomach which sent Cosmo back to the floor. Right before Cosmo fell Juandisimo grabbed Cosmo's sleeve and it ripped. "This is a lot easier than luring your wife in to my home," Juandisimo stated then laughed again. Cosmo got up once more. "You will never win Cosmo face it you're a wimp. You couldn't hurt a fly," Juandisimo said casually. "Funny thing about anger," Cosmo whispered, "It changes that." Cosmo punched Juandisimo in the face as hard as he could. Juandisimo fell on to the ground and spit out one of his teeth. He then looked up at Cosmo in surprise. Juandisimo started to sit up but Cosmo stepped over and pressed his foot down on Juandisimo's chest to keep him down while Cosmo whispered "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Stay, away, from my, wife." Cosmo said wife much louder than the rest. Cosmo then picked up his foot from Juandisimo's chest and walked away.

**End Flash Back**

"Well?" Timmy said bringing Cosmo back to the present.

"It's not my blood," Cosmo whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda appeared to talk to Timmy after Cosmo disappeared in to the fish bowl. She had been listening to the whole conversation. She had tears in her eyes. "Wow," she said. "Wanda," Timmy asked, "is Juandisimo the father?"

"Yes," Wanda said shamefully

"And Cosmo knows that?"

Wanda nodded

"Oh, that makes more sense. Um… Wanda I wanted to ask you…"

"What is it Timmy?"

"How did Cosmo know so easily the baby wasn't his? I mean don't tell me you guys have never…"

"Well of course we have but… it was awhile ago and it takes a certain amount time you know… to make a chi-"

"Yah, yah, I had to take 'Family Life' last year," Timmy said quickly waving his hands in front of him to tell Wanda she did not have to explain.

"Oh, umm… are you gonna go to bed soon sport?"

"Yah… I guess so. Why don't you go to bed too,"

"Ok," Wanda said then vanished.

Mean while Cosmo laid down on his bed and closed his eyes with out even bothering to get under the covers, change into his pajamas, or even wash his hands. Soon after, Wanda floated into to the room. She had a first aid kit in one hand and a wet wash cloth in the other. She crept up to Cosmo's bed and kneeled down next to him. She began wiping his hands and face with the wash cloth. She then bandaged some wounds on his arms and face. She picked up his right hand and stroked it but then realized his wrist was red and he sub concisely wouldn't let her move it in certain directions. She knew he must have sprained his wrist. She rapped it up with an ace bandage. Then she leaned over him and let her head rest on his chest. She stayed there for a moment, then whispered "My Hero."

**Morning**

When Cosmo woke up the next morning he just laid there for a moment cherishing the few seconds before he remembered why he was sore. He remembered and grimaced. He got up noticing Wanda wasn't there. But his clothes for the day were laid out on her bed. He poofed them on and walked in to the bath room to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror noticing for the first time that he was bandaged. He stared deeply in to the green haired fairy looking back at him. All of the sudden tears formed in his eyes and he looked down.

We leave Cosmo in the bath room to visit Wanda and Timmy talking in the room out side the fish bowl. "So what do you want to do today Timmy," Wanda said faking a smile.

"You're not very good at faking Wanda,"

"Yah, I know." Wanda said sadly

"I have to fix this…" Timmy thought to him self, "I hate seeing them act this way."

"Wanda," Timmy said suddenly.

"Yes Timmy,"

"Were is my 'Time Scooter,"

"In the closet,"

"Did you fix it?"

"Yes, it works fine now,"

"I wish you would go relax Wanda,"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it,"

Wanda raised an eye brow but then sighed and disappeared in to the fish bowl.

As soon as Wanda was gone Timmy ran to the closet and grabbed his 'Time Scooter.' He had a plan.


	4. Longest Chapter

"Yesterday Wanda said she was one month pregnant," Timmy said aloud, "and the last time she went to fairy world was, let's see…" Timmy started counting on his fingers under his breath. "Thirty-two days ago," Timmy exclaimed, "that had to be it." Timmy began to type in the date he wanted to go to then pressed go. He saw the usual vortex appear and road in to it.

Timmy appeared in his room of thirty-two days ago. He could tell he'd gone back because his room was now a mess. Luckily Timmy remembered he had been at Chester's that day and didn't have to explain to his past self why he was there. He ran over to the wall and pressed the button for the escape pod to fairy world. It rouse up and Timmy got in. "Hey, why don't we just use this when I want to go to fairy world? Why do I always wish?" Timmy asked him self. All of the sudden Timmy was surrounded with pink clouds. "That was fast," Timmy thought. "Now I wonder were Wanda is," Timmy said as Wanda walked by, "well that was easy." He got out of the escape pod and silently followed Wanda. He saw Wanda walking up to a large house and saw Juandisimo looking at her through the window. "Wait Wanda," Timmy yelled "don't go in there."

"Timmy what are you doing here?" Wanda asked.

"Never mind that now. Wanda you love Cosmo. How could you even think of going in there?"

"What are you talking about? Exactly what do you think I'm here for?"

"To cheat!" Timmy blurted out.

"What? I'm just here to pick up something from Juandisimo. That's just… gross!"

Timmy sighed "Ok what ever. Why don't I just go get it for you? What are you picking up from him?"

"My little blue box."

Timmy ran to the door of Juandisimo's house and knocked. Juandisimo answered and started "Aww my dear y- oh Timmy it's just you. What do you want?" "Wanda asked me to ask you for her little blue box," Timmy replied. "Oh… I was wondering how many years would go by before she'd want that back," Juandisimo said while he began walking away, "let me go get it." He soon returned with a small blue box. "There, now leave," Juandisimo told Timmy as he handed the box to him. "Thanks," Timmy shouted as he ran back to Wanda. He heard Juandisimo slam the door. "Here," Timmy said when he gave Wanda the box, "as much as I'd love to stick around and find out what's in that box, I have to get back to the present."

"What?" Wanda asked

"Uh…nothing just go home and don't talk to me about this later,"

"The last thing I kneed is for her to freak out my past self," Timmy whispered to him self.

"Well normally I wouldn't be so obedient but I'm tiered, confused and I have my little blue box so I guess I'll go,"

"All right see ya." Timmy yelled to her as he ran back to the escape pod.

Timmy climbed in to the escape pod and went back to his room. Luckily Wanda, although she had actually beaten Timmy back to his room, was in the fish bowl so Timmy just hopped on his 'Time Scooter' and went back to his own time.

"Cosmo… Wanda … are you here?" Timmy called.

"Yah, we'll be right out sport," he heard Wanda call.

Cosmo appeared first, then Wanda. "Hi Timmy," Wanda said enthusiastically. "Hi Wanda!" Timmy yelled back. "Does any one else feel like the past was just altered and in turn the present was altered?" Cosmo suddenly let out. Of course not. Don't be ridiculous," Timmy intruded but was ignored by Wanda who interrupted "Yah, it does kinda feel like that." There was a moment of silence "Naaaaa….." Cosmo and Wanda said in unison. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief. All of the sudden Timmy heard the phone ring.

"Timmy," he heard his mother call, "A.J. is on the phone for you."

"I'll be right back guys," Timmy told Cosmo and Wanda as he ran out of his bed room and down the stairs. Timmy took the phone from his mom and said "Hey A.J. what's up."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my house, Chester is coming," A.J.'s voice came loud through the receiver.

"Sure, just let me just ask my mom,"

"Mom," Timmy shouted.

"Yes, Timmy," Mrs. Turner called back from the kitchen where she now stood.

"Can I spend the night at A.J.'s?"

"I won't have to pay for Vicky to watch him if he spends the night with a friend," she thought.

"Sure Timmy go right ahead," she told him.

"A.J, are you still there?"

"Yah, so what did your mom say?"

"She said I could go,"

"Ok so come over,"

"Now? It's pretty early for a sleep over don't you think?"

"So. We'll play some video games or some thing. I thought you would be happy to get out of your house,"

"Ok ok, your right I'll be there in a little while,"

"Ok, see you then,"

"Bye." Timmy hung up the phone.

Timmy ran back up two his room to tell Cosmo and Wanda that he was going to A.J's for the night. "I wish I had a suit case with my pajamas, a change of clothes for tomorrow, my sleeping bag, my tooth brush, and all of my games for 'V Cube.' Oh, and can the games be in a soft bag or some thing? I don't want them to get hurt," Timmy was saying. "Sure thing sport," Wanda said as she poofed up a suit case. "Thanks Wanda, I gotta go," Timmy said as he turned to leave. He stopped all of the sudden, "Oh wait." He ran over to his god parents and hugged them then turned away and ran out with his suit case enthusiastic about having a good time with his friends.

"Aww such a sweet kid. – You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Wanda said after Timmy left.

"Definitely," was Cosmo's response.

Timmy had no idea what had gone on in his room deep in side the castle in the fish bowl while he was gone, but then about one month later…

Timmy was about to go in to his room when he heard Wanda and Cosmo talking.

"Cosmo, I have to tell you something….."

"What is it sugar lump?"

"I don't know how to say this but… I'm pregnant."

"No," Timmy said to him self, "I thought I stopped this from happening,"

"What! That's wonderful!" Cosmo yelped.

"Really Cosmo?"

"Yes of course it is silly. We're gonna have a baby!"

"Oh, kiss me Cosmo."

They began joyfully and passionately kissing.

"This seems like a good time to walk in," Timmy thought and did so. Cosmo and Wanda immediately stopped kissing and brushed them selves off as though they were dusty. "Great timing Timmy," Wanda said. "Yah I know," Timmy said confidently. "So what's goin' on?" Timmy asked as if he didn't already know.

"We're having a baby! Cosmo shouted, "Well actually Wanda will be having the baby but well I guess eventually I'll have…"

Wanda ignoring Cosmo's continuous blathering practically whispered to Timmy "I'm pregnant." She had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh guys that's great, it'll be like having a little brother or sister," Timmy exclaimed.

"It will?" Cosmo asked interrupting his own blathering.

"Sure Cosmo, you guys are already like my parents. You're my god parents and the baby will be my… god sibling,"

Wanda chuckled. "I love you guys," Timmy said. "we love you to Timmy," Cosmo sounded. Timmy lifted his arms up towards them. Cosmo and Wanda came down on the floor so Timmy could reach. The god family held each other in a tight grip and didn't let go for a very long time.

All was well for now.

**The End **

"Wait Wanda what was in that little blue box any way?" Timmy asked

"Oh, well - HOOONK! – and that's what's in my little blue box,"

"Oh, very interesting."


	5. Author's note

Authors note

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story but I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents nor any thing to do with them.

Ok, ok you're thinking, "What? This story is just stupid and it ended to easily fixed." Well I did my best. I understand Timmy going back in time was pretty odd but I couldn't really think of a way to fix it because Wanda cheating isn't something you can say sorry for. Cosmo was also a little out of character, ok very out of character but you would be to if your spouse cheated on you. The rest of the people were a little out of character to, a heck the hole story was out of character but I thought that was what fanfiction was for. Well I hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfiction story.


End file.
